


Play Rough

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz encourages Prowl to show himself some love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Rough

Getting Prowl to cuddle on the couch was the easy part. The challenge was keeping him there. Jazz couldn't say that he was exactly making the best of efforts to keep his partner from running back off to his room. His need to see Prowl squirming and blushing always prevailed. 

"Come on Prowl, just admit it." Jazz grinned, running his fingers over Prowl's spinal strut. "You got to learn to take a compliment sooner or later." Pressing a kiss to Prowl's cheek, he nuzzled him. "Just say it. Come on, baby." To emphasize his point, Jazz squeezed over Prowl's aft. 

"I'm not going to say it." Prowl barely managed to keep from shouting. His optics were wide, and he continually kept pressing against Jazz's chest every chance he had. He wished his partner's grip wasn't stronger than his own. His face was already impossibly flushed from every little kiss Jazz decided to push against him. That unsavory squeeze upon his aft had also elicited a small yelp from Prowl. Apparently it was too much to ask to keep his dignity. 

"Prowler, you know you want to. You know what they say about self-esteem and all that. You got to learn to love yourself before anyone else can love you." Jazz let out a small laugh, dipping his fingers down between Prowl's thighs. "So go on. Say it. Admit you have a cute aft." 

Jazz was lucky he had great reflexes, or else Prowl's swat to his face would've hurt like a glitch. Much to Prowl's annoyance, it only made Jazz laugh even more. 

"I'm not going to say it." He insisted through gritted denta. "And if you-" Prowl shoved Jazz's face away when he tried to go in for another kiss. "If you... if you think I'm going to, you must really have some kind of malfunction." Prowl attempted to reach back, trying to pry Jazz's hand off of him.

Which earned him a soft slap upon his aft. Prowl cried out, not from pain but just from how much it startled him. "Jazz! Don't... don't do that." He mumbled much quieter this time, his vents hitching softly. "You know that isn't fair." Prowl tried to hide his face with one hand, burying his face in Jazz's chest. 

"I'm just saying baby, if you're so into getting a spanki-" Prowl shoved his hand over Jazz's mouth. The kisses upon his palm quickly made him pull it away once more. "...getting a spanking. Maybe you should show some appreciation to that part of you. That's all." Another light slap to Prowl's aft. 

"I told you, cut it out." Prowl mumbled into Jazz's chest, trying his best to stifle his reaction. Even if his body pressed against Jazz with every bit of attention. "Look... look I... fine. I have a..." 

"What's that, Prowl? I can't quite make out what you're saying." Jazz grinned. Prowl's body temperature had risen more than enough for him to be able to feel how hot he was getting. It was difficult for his own body not to heat up in turn. What with the way Prowl kept trying to stifle those cute little noises he was making. 

"I... I have..." Prowl could barely stifle a whine as Jazz teased over his aft. "I have a cute..." 

Jazz pressed his fingers to Prowl's hot panel, tracing along the seams. "Come on baby, you're so close." 

"I have a cute aft!" He finally shouted, optics wide as he pressed his face back to Jazz's chest. Prowl's vents exhaled loudly, his body trembling as he moved himself against Jazz's hand.

"Good job. See? I told you. I knew you could show yourself some love." Jazz eased his finger under Prowl’s chin, bringing his face up for a kiss. Much to his surprise, Prowl pressed his lips harshly against his own. He nearly knocked the both of them off the couch with the force of his affection. 

"So if I have such a… a cute aft. " Prowl smiled, drool dripping from his lips as he pulled away. His face was flushed, and his optics were bright with excitement. Prowl sat up, straddling Jazz’s lap. "Why don’t you… show it some appreciation?" 

Jazz slapped Prowl’s aft, grinning as he pushed his hips up to meet him. “Way ahead of you, baby.”


End file.
